Road To Forever
by Twifanatic12
Summary: My story follows Renesmee, who is physically three but looks 12. Her feelings start to change for Jacob and the Cullens and wolves run into trouble with the Volturi. Will include Renesmee starting high school later on. How will Edward handle his daughter and Jacob being together? come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story! Dawn of Happiness sort of got a little off track, so I decided to start a new story! This one, Renesmee will be older, probably three physically but she looks 12. She starts to get older and her feelings for Jacob develop more and more. There will be some drama with the Volturi though. They can never leave the Cullens be ;). I love you all and I hope you like my new story! **

The Road to Forever

Chapter 1: the hunt

***Renesmee's POV* **I opened my eyes in the morning to my mom gently stroking my hair… She always knew when I was about to wake up. I stared up into her golden eyes as she looked into my brown ones.

"Good morning, beautiful." She said, and leant down to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, momma." I whispered, and yawned. My dad appeared in the doorway. He strode over to us with a triumphant smile on his face. "My two beautiful girls." He sighed and kissed both of us. I sat up and stretched up to my dad. _Hold me please. _I thought to him. He chuckled and scooped me up into his arms. He cradled me in one arm to grab mom's hand as we breezed down the stairs. Jacob was still passed out, snoring on the couch. I looked at his peaceful face. His bronze skin was covered in sweat because someone, probably mom, covered him up with a blanket.

I struggled in my father's arms and he set me on my feet. I tiptoed quietly over to the couch, and placed my hand on Jacob's cheek. He showed no sign of waking up. He continued breathing evenly in and out… Out of nowhere, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me on top of him as he tickled me. My whole family stood around and giggled as he held my hostage in his gigantic, roasting arms.

"Jakey!" I squealed playfully, "Let me GO!"

"Oh, no, Ness! You started it!" He laughed and continued taking advantage of me.

"Please!" I screamed, "I…. can't… breathe." I choked out between laughs. He sighed and stood me back upright. I crossed my arms over my chest playfully. "Good morning, Nessie." Jake said. I turned my back to him, jokingly acting mad.

"Aw, come on, Ness. I was just playing!" He whined. I felt the smile growing on my lips and turned around. I grabbed my best friend's hand and drug him to his feet. I jumped up into his arms and hugged him. His stomach rumbled like a thunderstorm. I placed my hand on his neck, showing him food. He moaned as if I was taunting him.

"Esme, would you mind making Jacob and Renesmee some breakfast?" My daddy asked from behind us in the chair.

"Of course! What would you like, Jacob?" Grandma asked. "Whatever Nessie wants" Jacob replied.

"Eggs, please!" I said sweetly and rested against Jacob's chest, content. He was warm. My best friend in the whole world hugged me back and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. A growl rumbled in my father's chest when Jacob hugged me. Jacob just smirked at him and asked me how I slept. I replayed my dreams for him while my mom stood up from my dad's lap and ran in the kitchen to help Grandma.

"Edward" My mother called from the kitchen. My dad reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen after throwing a death glare at Jacob. I sat in confusion and turned my attention back to Jacob who was staring after my dad.

I placed my hand back on Jake's cheek and replayed that scene and wondered what happened that made my father angry. He just shook his head and distracted me with toys to play with.

"Jacob! Renesmee!" my mother called from the kitchen. Jacob swept me up into his arms and walked into the kitchen. My grandma set our plates in front of us, and I was suddenly not hungry… I was _thirsty. _I couldn't think about anything else except the burn. I swallowed and tried to ignore it. My hand shot to my throat.

"Ness. What's wrong?" Jacob asked me frantically.

"Who's up for a hunting trip?" my dad asked. "Ah." Jacob sighed in understanding. He stood up from his own chair and grabbed my hand. "Let's go hunting, Ness." He said. Jacob sprinted out the front door to phase, as my parents grabbed each of my hands and we walked to the woods.

Jacob came out of the trees as the gigantic russet wolf. He galloped over to us and did his wolfy grin. He slipped down into a crouch. I didn't need daddy's translation; this is what he did when he wanted to race. I pulled my hands gently out of my parents' and slid into a crouch beside Jacob. My mom and dad were in the same position as us as they prepared for a race of their own.

My dad started the countdown just like always. "One… Two….. Three!" He said, and we all took off in a run into the forest. Jacob was gaining and I kicked it up a notch, racing through the trees. He soon caught up and we were running side by side. My parents breezed right past us when my dad said go. We all kept running and running and running, and before we knew it, we were in Canada.

My mom and dad skipped hand in hand back to us and told us it was time to hunt. We all shifted into our hunting crouches as we let our senses carry us to the Southwest. We picked up on the scents of a herd of buffalo. My mom struck the largest and I went for the third largest, letting my dad claim the second largest. Jacob sat back and watched as we drained them completely. I carried mine over and dropped it in front of him, letting him devour the meat from the animal.

_Im going to go find a deer._ I thought to my dad. He nodded slightly as he drained his second bison.

I skipped gracefully through the woods, my curls swinging back and forth.

As I sensed the deer, I slipped into my crouch. Just then, I was snatched up by a pair of strong, cold arms. This wasn't any one of my family members. I struggled, screaming and kicking, all to no avail. _Daddy! Daddy help me! HELP! _I screamed in my thoughts. My captor took off flying through the brush. I hit and screamed, as he covered my mouth and nose until I couldn't breathe. I didn't hear any movement that hinted that my parents were coming to get me. He continued covering my nose and mouth, until my oxygen burned away.

My struggles got weaker as my air supply withered. I hoped more than anything that my father heard my thoughts as the scene got darker. I was about to succumb to the blackness when my head was smacked off something and I slid into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am back again today! So this story is not very popular just yet, but I hope it will be! I might as well update as much as I can while I can. I am at my brother's and he has a computer, so I am able to update for the time being. But for a couple of days after this Tuesday, I won't be able to update because I won't have a computer. But I will find a way! I am not letting this story get off track! Love you all! Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 2: Rescued**

**RPOV**

I woke up to the sound of metal being shredded. I was lying on the cold, hard forest floor. I opened my eyes to see my mother, father, and my wolf ripping my captor to pieces. I fought back the tears of fear and also relief as they set the remains of the vampire on fire. Jacob took one look at me; in that one second when my eyes met his, I saw my pain and his, reflecting back at me.

He bolted for the trees after two seconds of staring into my eyes. "Renesmee!" He screamed as he ran, human, back through the trees. He reached me the same time my parents did. My mom cradled me in her stone arms, rocking me back and forth as I sobbed into her neck. "Shhh, baby, it's okay…" She cooed to me while my father stroked my hair.

"Yes." Dad said, obviously answering a thought of Jacob's. Jacob was looking down at me as if he was about to pick me up, hug me, and never let me go. "Jakey." I whispered, so lowly, _I _barely heard it.

"I'm right here, Ness." He said, kneeling down next to us. I reached for him, and my mom let me crawl over into his lap while I sat there and continued to bawl. His cheeked rested on my hair while he held me, trying his best to comfort me. I felt something wet hit my hair. I looked up to see tears sliding down his face. I reached up and wiped them off of his cheek, while also asking him silently why he was crying.

My parents were staring intently into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation like they did so often. So, when Jacob spoke, I flinched, dragging my eyes back to him.

"I very nearly lost you, Renesmee." He said like it should've been obvious. I placed my hand back on his face. _But you didn't. _ I put in his head. He stared down at me, smiling, like he was looking at a prize.

"It was a little too close for my comfort" He responded and Dad agreed. "You have no idea" He said.

"Come on, princess, let's go have grandpa look at your head" My mom chided, and cradled me in her arms while they flew back to the house. Once inside, my mom said "Carlisle" in just a whisper and he flitted down the stairs. "What can I do for you, Bella?" my grandfather said, while I paid attention to my dad's eyes, which were staring off into space. My mother explained what had just happened while the whole family gathered around. There were gasps of horror that escaped from their lips, and aunt rose even hissed when my mom said I was kidnapped. She explained that she wanted grandpa to look at my head and make sure I was okay.

"Of course" Grandpa said and started moving my hair to examine my scalp. I was starting to get a little sleepy and began dozing off in my mother's arms. Her sweet scent lured me towards unconsciousness. I always felt the safest in her arms, daddy's, or Jacob's. I felt like there was nothing in the world that could harm me. My father smiled at me from my left side and mouthed 'I love you'. _I love you, too. Thank you for saving me._ I thought back.

"Renesmee, we will always protect you." He said, louder, and everyone turned their attention to us.

"Well, it seems Renesmee has a severe concussion. She will need to stay awake for a few more hours until her accelerated growth has time to heal her skull." Grandpa said.

I groaned. Did I really have to stay awake? I was so tired; I could barely hold my eyes open. Everyone looked at me when I made a sound.

"Ness are you okay? Are you in pain?" Jacob said frantically, before my parents or any of my other family members had a chance to open their mouths. My father chuckled. "She is fine, Jacob. She is just a little bit bothered that she has to stay awake; she is very tired" My father assured him while I was passed to Jacob's hot arms.

I rested my head against his chest and hugged myself to him. I needed that feeling of total security. I started to doze off. Daddy came over and stroked my cheek that was flushed from the heat radiating off of Jacob. "Darling, you can't go to sleep just yet." He murmured and pulled me gently from Jacob's chest. He set me on my feet, making me support my own weight while I staggered and he held me up by my arms.

"Nessie." Daddy said. I looked up at him; he was giving me a stern look. "You heard your grandfather." He said. I sighed and turned to Jacob. "Will you play a game with me?" I asked him.

"Of course, Ness! I'll play with you. What do you want to play?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to play anything but I needed something to keep me awake.

"Thank you." My dad whispered.

"How about hide and seek?" Jacob suggested. I smiled. Jacob's favorite games to play with me had always been hide and seek. We had to hold our breath, though. If we didn't, we could smell each other and that was cheating.

But right when we were about to begin the game, a howl of pain erupted from the woods. "I'll be back, Ness!" Jacob roared while sprinting out the door. He leapt off the porch and phased mid-air, while I stood in the middle of the living room with the rest of my big family.

**JACOB'S POV**

When the howl of pain that could only be from Seth, hit my ears, I took off automatically to the woods. The need to stand beside my pack and be the leader that I should be, pulling the heat and letting me hit the ground on paws. I was watching what was going on through the pack mind as I raced through the woods.

Seth and Leah were being overtaken by a muscular, newborn vampire that was easily as big as Emmett. They were almost losing the fight, considering that they were both small and some of their bones had already been broken.

_Jacob, I don't think we can hold up much longer! _ Leah said in my head, while Seth just whimpered to agree.

_I'm on my way! I'm coming as fast as I can!_ I yelled in my head.

I heard more footsteps behind me. Two pairs. I debated whether or not to see who it was as I shot through the green. They soon caught up to me, though; it was Edward and Emmett. We ran together and got there in 1 more minute. Emmett and Edward restrained the vampire, while I tore it's head from its shoulders once Edward got the information he needed out of his thoughts.

Seth and Leah lied down on the ground, whimpering.

_Jacob, it hurts _Seth whispered in his head. I ran to the trees to phase. I knelt down beside them and tried to feel where the breaks were.

Leah growled at me when Seth winced and I assumed most of his ribs were cracked.

"Carlisle's on his way" Edward said, whether he was reassuring me or Seth and Leah, I wasn't sure. But, no sooner than he spoke, Carlisle burst through the trees with his doctor bag in his hands.

"I need them back at the house" Carlisle whispered. Edward set the vampire on fire while Emmett carried Seth and Carlisle and I carried Leah. We ran at the speed of light, trying to get back to the house as soon as possible.

Leah's pulse was getting weaker and weaker with every second until it went away all together as soon as we broke into the meadow around the Cullen mansion.


End file.
